Blazingstar's rise
by Whispheart
Summary: When a prophecy is made, you expect an amazing, flawless characters, especially on . WELL GUESS WHAT YOU'RE GETTING? YOUR GETTING WARRIORS, MARY-SUES AND ELECTRONICS IN ONE. READ ABOUT BLAZINGKIT, AND HOW MOSSKIT WILL D-


**I hup u lik me storu I workd harfg on it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors, this is mary-sue like mad, flames appreciated I'm trying humor (later on/kinda now) PLACED AFTER BRAMBLESTARS STORM I READ THAT TODAY (7/12/14) ;; I WANT JESSY BACK *puts her in, kicks squirrelflight out and makes her bramblestars mate***

**Blazingkit's rise**

**Leader – Bramblestar dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Deputy – Squirrelflight dark ginger she-cat with green eyes**

**Medicine cat – Jayfeather gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes**

**Leafpool Slender brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

**Warriors –**

**Cherryfall ginger she-cat**

**Molewhisker brown-and-cream tom**

**Mousewhisker gray-and-white tom**

**Spiderleg long limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes**

**Briarlight dark brown she-cat**

**Lionblaze golden tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Ivypool silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes**

**Dewmist gray-and-white tom**

**Snowfrost white, fluffy tom**

**Lilyheart tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat**

**Millie striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

**Birchfall light brown tabby tom**

**Whitewing white she-cat with green eyes**

**Berrynose cream-coloured tom**

**Blossomfall tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat**

**Bumblestripe very pale tom with black stripes**

**Rosepetal dark cream she-cat**

**Stormcloud gray tabby tom**

**Apprentices-**

**Dustypaw dusty-brown she-cat with green eyes**

**Seedpaw golden-brown she-cat (in honour of Seedpaw's death in BrS I cried)**

**Snakepaw dark brown tabby tom with green eyes**

**Queens –**

**Daisy cream long-furred she-cat from the horseplace**

**Poppyfrost tortoiseshell she-cat (Mother to Petalkit and Fuzzykit)**

**Amberflight pale ginger she-cat (Pregnant with Mousewhisker's kits)**

**Cinderheart gray tabby she-cat (Mother to Cedarkit and Honeykit)**

**Dovewing pale gray she-cat with blue eyes (Pregnant with Dewmist's kits)**

**Wolfheart (Jessy) dark brown she-cat with amber eyes (Mother to Blazingkit, Tawnykit and Thrushkit)**

**Elders –**

**Graystripe long haired gray tom**

**Purdy plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle**

**Brackenfur golden brown tabby tom**

**Thornclaw golden brown tabby tom**

**Cloudtail long haired white tom with blue eyes**

**Brightheart white she-cat with ginger patches**

**Sandstorm pale ginger she-cat with green eyes**

**I'm only doing Thunderclan because the other ones are introduced later on **

**Chapter one, Prologue**

"Have we all gathered?" A high pitched, squeaky voice asked. All the kits in Starclan had finally got a say in a dumb prophecy, and they had a perfect idea for a puzzling riddle that all cats hate. "How about catmint will be destroyed by a blaze?" Mosskit asked; sincerity in her eyes. She wasn't kidding, but the other kits looked at her like she had the idea of eating catmint like Firestar had done since he had come to Starclan. They all burst out into laughter and even Mosskit was rolling on the floor, and she peed herself as did the other kits. Sol magically appeared in a puff on pink smoke saying that he could fly. Bluestar fell on him yelling "CATCH ME!" Firestar was laughing and drinking helium and made a squeaky voice. Yeah; Starclan was a mess, mostly why the kits were in charge of prophecies and important business. Even Thunder, River, Shadow and Wind were going nuts, mostly because they had learned the benefits of catmint. "Well, I guess we could just tell Jayfeather and Leafpool 'A blaze will rise to power, and prevent the jasmine from taking over' then." All the kits gaped in amazement at the one cat that hadn't gone insane from catmint. It was Russetfur, Blackstar's deputy who had died at Lionblaze's claws by accident when she took one of Firestar's lives. The kits and Russetfur looked over at a commotion. Blackstar, Firestar, Tallstar and Leopardstar were in the middle of the cluster of cats and they looked ridiculous. In pink twoleg clothes (Tutu, Tiara and earrings) they dance in a weird fashion, paws over their heads in an arch and balanced precariously on one forepaw, spinning around. Russetfur looked horribly embarrassed, and former deputies of those leaders joined in, twirling and whirling. The ginger she-cat, Russetfur sighed and said; "We need Microsoftclan back to give them iPhones and iPads to play Minecraft on. Look what happens when I tell them to be 'productive'." The kits giggled at her, and Russetfur turned to them defeated. "We better send the message to Leafpool and Jayfeather before that clan goes as mad as Starclan without Twitter and Instagram."

*Back in Thunderclan*

"YOU! YOU THEIVING LITTLE KIT! YOU TOOK MY iPHONE! GIVE IT BACK!" A very angry looking Jayfeather screeched at a very amused looking kit. Blazingkit wasn't afraid by the grumpy gray tabby medicine cat. "Give it back to him, son." A very powerful voice said. "I will not have my sons quarrelling." Bramblestar spoke, coming over to Blazingkit and Jayfeather, taking the iPhone and putting it in a special little leaf bag Jayfeather made himself. It was very stylish; and all the clans were jealous at the pink in it. They all had a craving for catmint and the colour pink strangely. Wolfheart came over to them and purred affectionately at her son and Bramblestar, rubbing against him. "Look how much he's grown! He'll be an apprentice soon!" she said giving him a few licks. "Yes." Squirrelflight got out her iPhone and typed into twitter, 'Ew. What a suck-up, her breath probably smells like crow-food.' She had been very jealous of when Jessy returned, so she used her iPhone against her; typing things anonymously. Wolfheart, a.k.a Jessy looked at Squirrelflight and her eyes narrowed at the deputy. Squirrelflight whimpered inwardly and wanted to pee herself. It was like Wolfheart could read her soul… She ran into the forest and started to cry in terror. Bramblestar looked at his deputy and said in a very drawn out way, "Oooooookkkkkkk…. Well, Blazingkit, Tawnykit and Thrushkit are all ready to become apprentices… Why not have their ceremonies now?" Blazingkit squeaked in excitement. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I'll go get my sisters!" As he did that, Dovewing perched herself in a tree and started squawking like a bird. "Ivypool! Ivypool! Watch! I can fly!" "DOVEWING NO THINK OF THE KITS!" Petalkit; who was three moons old looked up in amusement. Lionblaze looked up at his former apprentice. "How did you even get up there!?" Petalkit knew how and silently slipped away up into the tree. She jumped up beside Dovewing and yowled out into the clearing "MUM WATCH! I CAN FLY!" "DOVEWING! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Ivypool and Poppyfrost screeched out at the same time. "Someone say Jinx!" Blackstar yowled from Starclan and miraculously Ivypool heard him. "JINX!" she meowed loudly and everycat stared at her in confusion. "Heheheheh," Blackstar laughed from Starclan. Dovewing took this as her chance and motioned Petalkit to get on her back. "Come on! It'll be fun!" Dovewing took a flying leap out of the tree and started to sing 'I believe I can fly!" landing on a very confused Purdy, nearly squashing him. "What are you 'un ones up to now!?" He asked as Dewmist hauled her off him, onto her back. "Dovewing! What were you thinking?!" He scolded her, his voice high pitched and weird from catmint. "Just flying...," she murmured like a scolded apprentice; flailing her pale gray paws in the air at the clouds like a kit. "All cats old enough to hunt their own prey gather beneath Highledge!" Bramblestar's loud yowl drowned out Dovewing's stupid giggles. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the naming of three new apprentices. Tawnykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Tawnypaw. Your mentor will be Whitewing. Whitewing, you are ready for an apprentice. You received excellent training from Brackenfur and I expect you to pass on what he taught you. Thrushkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Thrushpaw. Your mentor will be Birchfall. I hope Birchfall will pass down all he knows to you. Birchfall, you are ready for an apprentice. You received excellent training from Ashfur and I expect you to pass on what he taught you. Blazingkit," Blazingkit looked at him excitedly as he paused to take a breath. "You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive you warrior name, you will be known as Blazingpaw. As you are my kit," he looked at Wolfheart warmly. "This shouldn't be allowed but I will mentor you myself." The apprentices touched noses with their new mentors and stood back and beamed.

Leafpools P.O.V

I smiled warmly at the new apprentices. I wasn't crazy like every cat else; but I wasn't exactly normal either. I sighed, my eyelids felt really heavy although it was only sunhigh but I resigned to my nest and sunk into sleep. "Leafpool! Leafpool!" a sharp hiss woke me up. "Russetfur? Mosskit? Is there an omen I must know about?" The slender she-cat asked. "Yes. I mu-", "We must," Mosskit broke in angrily, but Russetfur continued on. "_We_ must tell you about. 'A blaze will rise to power, and prevent the jasmine from taking over.'" Leafpool saw the Starclan warrior start to fade, and heard Russetfur say "Tell Jayfeather!" _Huh, what could that mean…?_ Leafpool thought as she woke up; to the sound of screeching from Ivypool and wails from Dovewing. _Her kits!_

**And that's it. I'll make it funnier next time; I just had stuff to get through first... Oh well I might do it today/tomorrow; stay tuned my friends!**

**;; pls read dis **

**R&amp;R**


End file.
